Hermione and true love
by lovinghandh
Summary: Hermione trys to find herself this year but there's an unexpected turn for her love life


Hermione sat up with a start; she moved her hair out of her face, "God I wish that would stop" she said out loud. Hermione quietly got out of bed and went to her bathroom; she brushed her now straight hair and put it up in to a ponytail, to keep it out of her face. Over the summer, she had become a very beautiful woman. Hermione's stomach rumbled, she looked down. "Alright alright, we'll go downstairs" she thought to herself.  
  
No one was downstairs when she got there, so she poured her self a bowl of cereal. Hermione was just putting her bowl in the sink, when her mom came in "thought you would have slept in" Hermione shook her head "no had another nightmare, 4th one this week" Hermione sighed. Hermione's mom gave her a hug, and then went to turn on the coffee maker. "Mom, you should hurry, I want to get my school stuff today" Hermione said as she sat back down at the table, Hermione's mom nodded.  
  
Hermione got up to go get the morning post and the newspaper, after she shut the door, she heard two voices coming from the kitchen, "don't worry Jane, she's 16 in 3 weeks" Hermione knew this voice as her father's, "But John have you seen her, she looks like she's 18" replied her mother. Hermione looked down at herself, she was wearing P.j's pants and a tank top and her toes were painted blue. What could her mom have been talking about? Hermione slowly walked back in trying to look as if she knew nothing, she kissed her dad good morning then went up stairs. When Hermione got to her room, she found all her clothes cleaned and ready to be packed. Hermione only had 3 days left of summer holidays, and still she didn't have any of her school supplies. She walked over to the letter form Hogwarts, she was mad Head Girl. Hermione walked over to the pile of clothes and grab a pair of hip huggers, a tank top and a hoodie. Hermione ran down the stairs, when she saw it was already 11:00.  
  
Hermione danced impatiently on front of the door, "MOM, come on" Hermione called up the stairs. Hermione's mom ran down the stairs, "don't worry honey we'll get there with plenty of time" her mom said as she pulled on her coat. Hermione was the first out the door and in car. When they got to diagon alley, Hermione found Ron and Harry in front of the new quidditch store drooling over a new broom, *The Vapor Electric* which was 3 times fast then Harry's firebolt, but also 3 times more money. Hermione started to walk up to them, but then she got a feeling that made her stop. A feeling which made her mad, so she turned around and went to the book store.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the book store and walked in. almost all of the store was filled with books the only space in there, was walk ways between the book shelves. Hermione zoomed in and out of rows grabbing books she needed. She reached the last book shelve in the back of the store and was just about to turn around when she saw a book, unlike any she had seen before (which meant it must have been a very rare book if she's never seen it before lol). She moved toward it, and put out her hand to look at it. Her fingertips brushed the binding, then the cover as Hermione took the book off the shelve, she opened it to the first page. The words started to fly by her like she was flying in to the book. Hermione started to panic, but just as it had happened it ended. The words started to fly back in to the book, when all the words were back in the book Hermione looked down and saw I have short person, he was holding the book trying to shove it back in it place. The small man reminded her have Dobby the house elf, after he got the book back in (with some grunting, I may add) he wobbled muttering words like mudblood and stupid teens.  
  
After the mishap at the book store, Hermione walked over to the owl post shop. During summer Crookshanks had passed away, and Hermione wanted a owl like Harry's. She walked in the store and looked around about 5 minutes later she had picked a white owl with brown lines running down its back. Hermione paid for a cage and the owl itself and walked out to go get new robes, the ones she had were at lest 3 inches to small. As Hermione walked over to the robe shop, she got many looks, after getting new robes she left to go meet up with her mom.  
  
When Hermione got home, she found a letter on her desk. When she opened it, it read: Dear Hermione Hope this is finding you well, I'm staying over at Ron's for the last 3 days. See you on the train Harry  
  
Hermione sat down the letter and lied on her bed and drifted off to sleep. The next two days pretty much flew by. The next thing Hermione knew she was standing in front of a red and gold train shining with all its might. She got on the train after saying good bye to her mom and dad. Hermione pulled up the door to a empty compartment and sat down beside the window. Dark clouds started to fill the sky as she sat there; she turned her head from the window and looked in the doorway, two boys were standing there.  
  
The first boy to walked in and sat down, on the other side of Hermione. He had black hair and green eyes. The other boy flaming red hair and freckles, he sat down beside him. The back haired reached out his hand "hi I'm Harry" he pointed to the other boy "and this Ron. Hermione almost fell off her seat, but Harry caught her just before she hit the floor. "Are you ok miss?" Harry asked with alarm in his eyes "really you should be careful. Hermione looked him over; 'wow he has gotten strong over the summer' she blushed. Then it hit her why did he her miss, didn't he know who she was. Hermione looked him in the eyes "you don't know who I am, do you?" Harry and Ron looked her over, and then looked at each other. "No, we're sorry we don't" Hermione laughed to herself, "you fools" she managed to say between giggles "hello, I'm Hermione" she said as if it was the most known thing in the world. This time Harry and Ron hit the floor. After so time of get them to believe her, they final agreed that it was her and began tell her about the summer at the burrow. Hermione tuned them out and looked out the window, the clouds had darkened and rain started to pour down on the train like some one had turned a hose on the train and was trying to drown it.  
  
Hermione was still a little bit mad about them not inviting her over to the burrow, but soon forgot about it when 3 figures arose at the door. The door slide open and Malfoy and his too apes entered. "Well hello potty and weasel." Malfoy sneered, he turned to Hermione "And who is this beautiful woman?" he asked as he snapped his fingers and a pink rose lay in his hand, he handed the rose to Hermione with a small bow. Then he turned around to his body guards "bow you stupid fools" they both bowed. Hermione blushed she had never been treated like this other Krum but he had left her for some French girl in his school, she tried to push him out of her mind. Hermione could tell he didn't know who she was either so she thought it would be fun to play with him, so she nodded for Harry and Ron to sit down. She reached out her hand "I'm Raven and you are?" she asked shaking his hand she had taken acting lessons over the summer so this was nothing new, Malfoy replied say he was Malfoy but she could call him draco. Hermione sat down, Malfoy looked her over "are you new?" she shook her head yes, Crabbe whispered something in Malfoy's ear; they left after saying good bye to "Raven".  
  
After Malfoy left Hermione toned out, Harry and Ron, 'did malfoy seem to like me? Maybe I like him, he is pretty hot' Hermione thought, she was right malfoy had grown up over the summer, he no longer gelled his hair back and through the shirt he was wearing she could tell that, he had at lest a 6 pack. Hermione pulled out Hogwarts: a history even though she had read it like 50 times now, but it kept her bust until she had to change, when she left to go change the weather had not changed at all but the wind had picked up, so you could hear the whistling from the window. Hermione thought she had found a empty compartment but when she opened the door she found  
  
Hermione opened the compartment door, and started to walk in but as she put her foot in, she saw a tall boy with blond hair. He didn't have a shirt on which caught Hermione's eye first, she stood there with her mouth open. He turned around and if Hermione's mouth could get any wider and bigger it did. Stood there was Draco and he did have a 6 pack which made her mouth open wider. "Well hi Raven, is there something I can do for you?" he asked as he put his shirt back on, it took a minute for it to clue in that she was Raven, she closed her mouth "um.um" she muttered, he looked at her weird "would you like to use this compartment" she nodded her head yes and he left. Hermione let out a large breath of air. 


End file.
